Gluttire
by Nahi Shite
Summary: One-shot "Si la gula era un pecado capital... entonces Naruto y Sasuke irían gustosos al infierno" Sasuke. Naruto. No Romance.


**Gluttire.**

**Palabras: 1.106.**

**One-shot.**

"_La__gula__, del__,__gluttire__, significa tragar o engullir de manera excesiva alimentos o bebidas sin medida"_

_Si eso era un pecado…_

—Deberías comer algo más… —dijo Sasuke con una mueca de asco, y desvió la mirada—saludable.

¡Y es que, por Dios bendito, la obsesión de ese tipo por el ramen era enfermiza!

No era como si le preocupara que se le tapara una arteria o algo así –en realidad, sería bastante gracioso, ¿no?, bueno, para él sí-, tampoco era que odiase el ramen, claro que no, es más, hasta podía recordar que era uno de sus alimentos preferidos hace un tiempo –aunque no tan preferido como los tomates, obviamente-, pero oír a Naruto engullir los fideos como todo un maldito puerco y sorberlos hasta por la nariz sólo hacía que los repudiara cada vez más y más.

—¡Ah, el ramen es lo mejor ´ttebayó! — oyó chillar a _Puerco Uzumaki_ con voz estridente—seguiría, pero me quedé en cero… —y ahí venía—teme, préstame.

¡Sí, claro, que se quedara esperando sentado!

Si aún le debía como mil yenes de la última vez… Y, bueno, si por alguna razón le prestase otra vez –sabiendo lo mala paga que era-, si caía en un momentáneo instante de idiotez, definitivamente no lo dejaría comprar un tazón más.

—Jodete, dobe. Si te veo comer un solo taz- ¡mierda, Naruto!

Sasuke dio un brinco y se alejó del _fenómeno naranja _por lo menos dos sillas más con cara de espanto –bueno, sólo con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal, pero esa era la máxima expresión que un Uchiha podía demostrar, en especial ese Uchiha-. ¿Qué diantres estaba pasando?

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido Naruto, y se frotó la panza ahora diez veces más grande de lo normal— ¿lo dices por esto? ¡Ah, me asustaste!, pensé que tenía mierda en la cara o algo así ¡jaja!, tan sólo estoy algo llenito´ttebayó.

¡Llenito el trasero! ¡lo que parecía era el maldito barril del chavo del ocho forrado de naranja para una fiesta de Halloween… a algo así!

Ahora que lo miraba bien… -sépase, jamás Sasuke Uchiha le gastaba más de dos segundos de su vista al desperfecto ese-, ¿qué eran esos tomates que tenía Naruto en la cara? Los tomares eran tan deliciosos… ¡joder, no eran tomates, eran sus cachetes!

Tragó saliva. —Naruto…—habló con voz monótona—¿desde cuándo estás comiendo ramen?

—Como ramen desde que nací, teme´ttebayó.

—No. —negó y habló lentamente, porque debía recordar que estaba tratando prácticamente con un niño de primaria—¿Sólo has comido ramen últimamente?

La cara-ahora gorda- del rubio se contrajo y a duras penas pudo ver sus ojos. Parecía estar pensando. —Eso creo…

Sasuke negó con gesto lastimoso.

—Desde que Hinata-chan está en esa estúpida misión ultra secreta con su padre… —continuó con voz resentida—, el primer día me levanté y desayuné ramen instantáneo, a la hora del almuerzo no encontré nada en casa… recordé que Hinata no estaba y no me gustó, así que vine a Ichiraku´s para no morir de hambre, también en la cena… y básicamente esa ha sido mi rutina desde esa vez.

—¿Y cuándo empezó la misión de Hyuga? —no era como si le importara saber de todos modos, pero deseaba con el alma que ella llegara pronto para zafarse de una vez por todas a ese chinche molesto.

—Hace dos meses ´ttebayó.

"Así que por eso come ramen como poseso…La extraña"

Bueno, eso explicaba por qué estaba vuelto un completo marrano. Seguramente Hinata lo botaría apenas lo viera. Pobre, pobre idiota.

—¡Ah, Hinata-chan es tan mala! —Sasuke asintió levemente, no teniendo ni idea en cómo se suponía que la gente daba algún tipo de apoyo en momentos así, o sea, no sabía cómo actuar con un severo caso de _extraño a mi novia y su cocina_. Todo eso de ser el mejor amigo de alguien era un problema—Siempre diciendo "no comas esto, y esto tampoco", "no botes el brócoli", "no hay ramen hoy" y dándome a comer todas esas asquerosas cosas verdes, ya sabes, teme, los vegetales son lo peor, ¡guac!

El Uchiha parpadeó. —O sea que aprovechas mientras ella no está…

—¡Claro, por eso no he parado de comer ramen desde entonces! ¡Hinata-chan siempre me restringía´ttebayó!

Ahora se sentía como un terrible idiota, no tanto como Naruto, pero sí, y suspiró: el tipo ese tenía un serio problema con el ramen, estaba enfermo. No era nada parecido a lo que sucedía entre él y los tomates, no, porque ellos sí llevaban una relación sana.

Además, lo bueno del tomate es que es un vegetal, así que no importaba cuántas ni en qué cantidades lo comiera al día, siempre estaba bien y nunca era suficiente.

—Tienes un problema, Naruto-_pedazo-de-manteca _—dijo, estirando la mano para agarrar otro de los tomates del costal. Ah, ¿no era el tomate lo más delicioso?

—_¡Sasuke-kun! _

Los ojos oscuros se abrieron cuando alguien entró al local. Mierda, esa era…

—¡Sasuke, joder, cuántos malditos tomates necesitas al día!

—Sakura, yo-

—¡Yo nada! —joder, que esa mujer acojonaba—¡cuántas veces te he dicho que _hacer mercado_ no traduce _gastar todo el suelto en tomates_! ¡¿qué diantres se supone que voy a hacer para la cena con la nevera llena de tomates y tomates? —bueno, era un alivio que Sakura no cocinara—¡¿Qué demonios se supone que vamos a comer en todo el mes?!

—Los tomates sirven para todas las comidas, Sakura, así no tienes que cocinar.

Sakura tronó los puños, y lo jaló de la oreja. —Ahora mismo vas a devolver esos jodidos costales de tomates, no quiero volver a ver un solitario tomate en todo lo que me queda de vida.

Y mientras era casi arrastrado fuera del local por su mujer oyó el susurro de Naruto: —No, _tú_ tienes un problema, Sasuke_-pedazo-de-mierda…_

Maldito.

Naruto sonrió alegre. Ver a Sakura apalear el orgullo Uchiha alegraba el día siempre, y como tenía el corazón contento, entonces era hora de llenar la barriga, como decía al dicho. —¡Viejo, otro de puerco! ¡A la cuenta de Sasuke´ttebayó!

—¡Un tazón extra-grande de ramen de puerco, saliendo!

Ayame le sonrió a su padre, y él le devolvió la sonrisa, totalmente feliz. Definitivamente debían pensar seriamente en _asesinar_ a Hynata Hyüga… ¡si Naruto seguía así, rápidamente estarían forrados en plata! Realmente era su mejor y más preciado cliente, no como el Uchiha estúpido ese, siempre con sus estúpidos tomates…

¡No venía sino a calentar silla, joder!

En fin, lo mejor sería que aprovecharan a su cliente _Number One _cuanto pudieran, antes de que le diera un fabuloso, nefasto y profetizado ataque cardíaco.

…entonces _Naruto y Sasuke irían gustosos al infierno._


End file.
